


'Til Forever Ends (cover art)

by Trishkafibble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishkafibble/pseuds/Trishkafibble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Linus isn't his usual self, and if he doesn't remember how to be a god, there's a good chance that the universe will crumble. Fiona has no idea how to save the universe (or save the guy who can save the universe), but she's going to have to figure it out if she ever wants to go home.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>See the master post at originalbigbang <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/originalbigbang/15170.html">[link]</a> for the story, author's notes and links to bonus material.</p>
    </blockquote>





	'Til Forever Ends (cover art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['Til Forever Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129395) by [Scarimonious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarimonious/pseuds/Scarimonious). 



> _Linus isn't his usual self, and if he doesn't remember how to be a god, there's a good chance that the universe will crumble. Fiona has no idea how to save the universe (or save the guy who can save the universe), but she's going to have to figure it out if she ever wants to go home._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> See the master post at originalbigbang [[link]](http://community.livejournal.com/originalbigbang/15170.html) for the story, author's notes and links to bonus material.

**Author's Note:**

> Wallpaper version available here: [[link]](http://trishkafibble.deviantart.com/#/d316elr)
> 
> Image is free for personal use. All other rights reserved.  
> Source material (heavily altered) includes fractal art by Sven Geier, "Framed", available here: [[link]](http://www.sgeier.net/fractals/index07.php)


End file.
